


Accidental Interagency Cooperation

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, M/M, POV Stiles, Police Officer Derek Hale, Undercover Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski commandeered a car during a getaway, it turns out it was the perfect to steal because Detective Derek Hale was a little tied up in the trunk.





	

Stiles genuinely loved going undercover, it was fun to infiltrate different groups and gangs and he was _good_  at it.  He was so damn good at it, maybe too good at it. 

He had been undercover for three months now, this time infiltrating a ring of human traffickers in New York. This time it was deep cover, something he had only done a few times before, but the FBI had given him all the training he needed to take on this mission. 

The whole undercover thing was going pretty well, all things considered, he had gotten pretty much every bit of evidence that he needed when his cover was compromised and he was forced to bolt. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles muttered to himself as he bobbed and weaved through the streets of Manhattan with one of the smuggler’s low level henchmen ran after him. 

“I need a car,” Stiles said to himself, looking at the cars that were slowly moving along the street. He spotted a silver sedan at a red light and he dodged into traffic before he knocked on the driver’s side window, “FBI I’m commandeering this car.”

The driver looked panicked but opened the door and Stiles slid into the driver’s seat, not caring that what he had just done was probably not entirely legal, he needed to get to the Bureau now that his cover was blown. He just hoped that Finstock had gotten his message and had sent the team in before the crew scattered.

As soon as the light changed to green he peeled out and headed toward the office, his heart racing. He flashed his badge at the guard who waved him in. Stiles parked the car near the entrance and as he was walking away he heard a poundings coming from the trunk.

His heart skipped a beat as he walked to the trunk and popped it. A very angry face with thick eyebrows looked up at him. There was a sock shoved in his mouth and a his hands tied behind his back. Stiles couldn’t see his feet, but he assumed they were tied as well. 

Stiles reached into the trunk with a steady hand and pulled the sock out of the man’s mouth, “Who the fuck are you,” he grit out once the material was removed.

“I think I’ll be asking the questions here,” Stiles said, making no move t0 until the man just yet. 

“I’m Derek Hale,” The man, Derek, said, “Now who the hell are you and how did you get rid of Lucas?”

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, with the FBI, and I commandeered this vehicle during a get away,” Stiles said.

“I’m _Detective Hale_  with the NYPD, please get me out of this damn trunk so I can go arrest the motherfucker who put me in here in the first place. He kidnapped me and you’re starting to look like an accomplice.”

“How was I supposed to know there was someone in the trunk? I was just stealing the car not trying to kidnap you!” Stiles all but yelled, “Do you have your badge on you?”

“Around my neck,” Derek said and Stiles pulled it out. Once he saw it was real he untied the man and helped him out of the trunk.

Derek stretched and Stiles asked, “How long were you in there? How the hell did you end up in there?”

“A few hours and I got hit over the head leaving the precinct this morning, I’m pretty sure it was Mike Lucas or one of his thugs, we just busted up a part of their drug ring,” Derek said, “Where are we?”

“FBI,” Stiles said, “Come in with me, we’ve got a medic on staff that can look at your head.”

“I need to go take down Lucas,” Derek said, but he moved easily when Stiles led him inside. It was clear that he was shaken, anyone would have been. 

“Erica, can you let Finstock know he needs to move now on the trafficking ring,” Stiles said as he walked passed her desk, “If he didn’t get my text.”

“He did, we got 15 of the 17 crew members,” Erica said with a flash of a smile, “Lahey and Argent are out tracking the other two. Who is this handsome devil? An informant?”

“This is Detective Hale with the NYPD, he was tied up in the trunk of the car I borrowed to get away from the henchman that were chasing me.”

 “I’m guessing we need to take care of the car?” Erica asked.

“It’s evidence,” Derek told her, “In my kidnapping.”

“I’ll call your precinct and have them come pick it up,” Erica said, “Which one are you?”

“6th,” Derek told her with a nod as Stiles lead him to the medical office, “Thanks for this.”

“Seems pretty lucky that I jacked that car,” Stiles said as the nurse on duty looked Derek over.

“Yeah, kind of like fate,” Derek muttered, “Thanks.”

“I’d say anytime but I’d rather you didn’t get kidnapped again, you seem like a good looking guy,” Stiles said with a smile, “Wow sorry I mean a good guy. I’ve been undercover for three months, I forgot what it’s like talking to regular people.”

“That’s a pretty long time to be undercover,” Derek said, “I went under for two months my first year on the force, it was an adjustment coming back.”

“This is my second time going deep cover,” Stiles said as the nurse cleaned Derek’s wrists, “I think I’m requesting regular field ops from now on, I’m sick of pretending to be a criminal.”

“You know, we could probably use some FBI help with our drug ring,” Derek said, “If you know anyone who could help.”

“I think we can find someone here, I owe you since I accidentally kidnapped you,” Stiles said, flashing a grin, “And I think I might owe you a drink.”

“I’ll take the help and a drink,” Derek said, standing up when the nurse said he was good to go.

“How about you give me ten minutes to check in with my CO and then I’ll go buy you one, maybe two if you end up being good company,” Stiles said with a wink and Derek’s ears burned red. 

“I won’t say I’m good company, but I’m certainly better than anyone you were stuck befriending when you were undercover,” Derek said and Stiles laughed, “Go check in, I need to call my captain.”

Stiles checked in with Finstock who only raised his voice twice and hugged Stiles three times. By the time he left his office fifteen minutes later Derek was sipping a cup of coffee. 

“Ready for that drink?” Stiles asked with a smile.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” Derek said as they walked out of the building, “It’s been a hell of a day.”

“That is has detective, that is has.”

The FBI ended up helping the NYPD bring down the Lucas drug ring in its entirely and Stiles ended up helping Derek out of his pants three days after the trunk incident. It wasn’t the most romantic meet-cute, but Erica told the story at their wedding anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
